Dipper vs Platinumpaz
by RickHammersteel
Summary: Dipper prides himself on being good at video games. In fact, he was pretty much unbeatable, at least until he met a mysterious player online who seems to beat him at every turn.


Dipper took a big bite out of a chocolate bar. He smirked at his computer screen as he utterly demolished the enemy team on Bloodcraft: Overdeath. He was a boy of many talents: He could solve mysteries, utterly trounce his sister in strategy games, and sleep-writing.

Ford made sure to teach him sleep-writing.

Dipper was also very talented when it came to video games. Be it classics of old, or the newer, modern games. Granted, he wasn't perfect, Mabel and Wendy had been known to beat him from time to time, but what were a couple of exceptions? He smiled at his level,"100. I've been playing this game for a long time..." He chuckled at his defeated opponents. It was true, he'd been playing Bloodcraft games ever since he was five.

Probably shouldn't be playing those games at that age, but his parents didn't seem to mind.

In any case, while the reboot, Overdeath, may have new mechanics, it still had the same spirit of the original 1993 classic.

Dipper clicked the button to take himself back to the lobby, and waited to find more people to crush under his mighty thumbs. He clicked Quickplay, and watched as the computer took him to a new level.

As he waited in the lobby, he noticed that there was only one participant, one PLATINUMPAZ, who happened to be the same level as he was. Dipper chuckled, if a team of enemies couldn't stand a chance against him, surely one measly soldier would be unable to even scratch him.

The map loaded up, and Dipper took his character into action. He began moving across the map, searching for any signs of movement.

Things were quiet, too quiet.

Dipper bit his lip. Having to actually search for your opponent was nothing new during one-on-one fights, it didn't make it any less nerve-racking though. He moved his character's head left and right, he had made sure to check his radar.

There was one red blip on it, and it was circling him.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, moving to the red blip, attempting to spot the soldier. He then gasped as red marks had appeared, indicating that he was being hit. He sped off towards cover and crouched. He pulled out a shotgun and waited, only for a grenade to pop out in front of him.

"Hot Belgian Waffles!" Dipper shouted as the grenade blasted him away,"Very smart... guess I'll have to start taking this seriously." Dipper cracked his neck as he waited for a respawn.

As he respawned, he immediately ran to cover, and crouched, watching the red blip on his radar. He slowly edged along his cover, and peeked out, before backing away from a shot. Dipper's fingers twitched, a sneer came to his face, before he made his character run out, shooting his rifle in the blip's direction. He caught a glimpse of a pink-armored fighter as he ran to the cover. He noticed on his health indicator that he was shot,"Yeah, screwed the pooch on that one, but I had to see what my opponent looked like." Dipper muttered as his character reloaded. He switched to the shotgun again and watched as the red blip moved closer to him. He threw a grenade in its direction, only to watch the pink fighter leap over it, and start shooting at him, killing him.

"Oh, Mabel Juice!" Dipper punched his pillow next to him,"She's good. Time to get dangerous." He reached over and pulled out Wendy's hat, and put it on,"You're going down, PAZ."

He waited for himself to respawn and then sped off away from the red blip. He remembered this map well, for it held the best weapon in the game: The OMFG 8000, an energy weapon that could eradicate a whole horde of mutants with one shot, and made players its dinner. On this map, it would be hidden behind a wall.

A wall that looked like it was already open.

A wall filled with mines.

A wall that Dipper was sure Platinum had been through.

"Son of a-" Dipper watched his character get blown up.

This girl was good, she knew the ins and outs of this level, which only means...

He respawned again, and looked at the pink warrior, sitting there, holding a giant cannon on her shoulder.

He saw a message on his computer screen.

PLATINUMPAZ: Any last words?

Dipper then typed.

PINE_TREE64: Just get it over with.

His opponent charged up the shot and then blew him away. He sighed as he watched the girl run over and crouch up and down on his character.

For the first time in his life, he was soundly beaten in Bloodcraft online. He turned off his PC and walked out of his bedroom to grab dinner.

* * *

Dipper stared at his PC for a long time after coming back. He scratched his chin,"You know what, I'll just beat some people up in Fight Fighters V: Ultra Arcade Edition to make myself feel better."

He booted up the game in question and went into the online lobby. His thoughts brought him back to the previous summer, wherein he summoned Rumble McSkirmish himself. Things seemed kind of awkward whenever he picked Rumble after that, especially in future games.

He also found it kind of strange when Slapcom released DLC of his future daughter, Battle McSkirmish, who looked strangely like .GIFany.

Dipper waited in the lobby, watching the screen until it brought him into a fight.

He gasped as he saw the name of his opponent PLATINUMPAZ.

"No..." Dipper growled,"She can't have followed me here!"

A message appeared on his screen.

PLATINUMPAZ: We meet again, Pine.

PINE_TREE64: So, you think you can beat me here? I should let you know, a fighting game is very different from an FPS, you won't win this time!

PLATINUMPAZ: We'll see about that...

Dipper smirked as he made sure to pick Rumble. He had a feeling he could win easily, but he decided not to take chances by picking his best character.

His eyes locked on to the character Paz had picked: Suggessica from China. He cracked his knuckles as the timer began to count down to the start of the match.

Dipper's jaw slackened. Despite all his efforts, despite him playing his main, PLATINUMPAZ had beaten him again. She had won both rounds, with a Perfect Finish. Even worse is that she had used Suggessica's ultimate on him at the last minute.

Memories of being beaten with Rumble's ultimate ran through his head, and he frowned.

PLATINUMPAZ: You lose again, Pine.

Dipper gritted his teeth, and pressed the button to exit out of the game,"Can't believe this, who is this woman!?" Dipper shouted.

Dipper then went to a new game,'Mo Speed. A racing game. There was no way Platinum was into this!

Then he saw her name in the lobby,"Butter biscuits!" Dipper shouted,"Well, there was no way she's good at this!"

Dipper had picked his best car and waited for Platinum to start.

PLATINUMPAZ: I'm a woman of many talents, Pine.

PINE_TREE64: I'm confident that I can beat you here...

"Cheese Nuggets!" Dipper shouted as he went last place in the game. He was sure Platinum was laughing at him now.

He went into the hallway, and shouted,"PLATINUM!"

* * *

Mabel laid on her bed, her phone to her ear,"Oh, that noise? That'd be Dipper fighting his new arch-nemesis on his game."

Pacifica's voice came over the line,"Oh, really?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, Dipper came down to dinner grumbling about this Platinum person, and now apparently she's beaten at another game." Mabel kicked her feet in the air,"So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, well, you know, trying to deal with not being Super-Rich anymore, and having to be... Sorta-Rich." Pacifica shuddered,"Now I have to live in an extra-large house instead of a mansion!"

"Oh, no!" Mabel gasped,"I feel so sorry for you!"

"... I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or being sincere..." Pacifica muttered,"In other news, Dad is attempting to be a better dad, for better or worse."

Preston's voice could be heard over the phone shouting," Paz, want to play catch? That's what dads do with their daughters, right!?" Then there was beeping,"Priscilla, I think I burned the cookies again!"

Mabel giggled at this,"At least they're trying, Paz."

"Yeah, I suppose." Pacifica gave a sad sigh,"... It's kind of quiet without you two here, I kind of miss it."

"Bet you miss Dipper more." Mabel gave a wry grin.

"Mabel!" Pacifica shouted.

"Kidding. Or am I?" Mabel giggled.

"... You live to rile me up, don't you?" Pacifica asked.

Mabel frowned,"Well, I can't always annoy Dipper, that would get boring!"

"Look, it was two hugs, nothing more!" Pacifica said.

"I thought it was one..." Mabel smirked.

"That is what I said!" Pacifica shouted.

* * *

Dipper listened to Mabel's conversation through the door. His mind was somewhere else, however. Who was PLATINUMPAZ? How had she been following his every move? He wanted answers. He wanted to know who she was, and if she was single. The first part was more important though.

Did... did she know him?

Come to think of it, Dipper did remember seeing the name PAZ on some scoreboards back in Gravity Falls.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pig in his way,"Don't look at me like that, Waddles, I know she's probably no one I know. She's probably not even a she!" He then heard a meowing from atop Waddles' back,"Don't help him, Sandy!" He yelled towards their cat.

"Son, stop talking to the animals, and listen to some good news!" A tall brown haired man popped his head through the stairway. He pulled out a flyer,"A fighting game competition is gonna be in town! And I know you're going to love it!"

Dipper looked at his dad. Maybe going to that competition and beating up some noobs in Fight Fighters will keep Platinum from his mind.

* * *

And so it was for the next few weeks that Dipper spent training for the tournament. Whenever he had time away from school, homework, and forcing Mabel and Mr. Pines to wake up on time, he would practice with Rumble.

His dad and Mabel made sure to keep him in high spirits, while his mom silently worked on editing the latest novel.

And of course, he would have an occasional match with PLATINUMPAZ, and each match would end in failure.

One day, however, felt strange to Dipper.

* * *

Mabel stuck her head in Dipper's door, noticing that her brother had a look of confusion on his face,"What's the matter, bro-bro?"

Dipper scratched his head,"I don't know what happened! I was studying for my History Class when PLATINUMPAZ suddenly challenged me to a fight! Next thing I knew, she picks Duck Devilin and wails on me!"

"Duck Devilin?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"He's the most broken character of Fight Fighters, to the point where he's banned from all forms of tournament play!" Dipper explained,"Platinum usually just beats me with Suggesica, but she picked him instead for some reason!"

"And she pummeled you as if she was mad at you for something?" Mabel asked.

"Well, yes," Dipper said.

Mabel's eyes widened,"Oh no. Dipper, I think I know who Platinum is." She stepped closer to him,"You see..."

* * *

(a few minutes ago.)

"... and Dipper's getting ready to enter the tournament!" Mabel smiled. She then had a dreamy look on her face as she held the phone to her ear.,"He's also got this new crush on a transfer student named Jessica!"

Pacifica gritted her teeth," He does, does he?"

HEaring Pacifica's frustration caused Mabel to grin a little,"Yeah, and he just asked her out. They had their first kiss and everything." She heard the gnashing of teeth,"They're supposed to be watching the stars tonight. Pretty sure they're planning on getting married!"

"I'LL BUY HER FATHER'S COMPANY AND FIRE HIM!" Pacifica shouted.

Mabel began to laugh.

"... How much of that was true?" Pacifica asked.

"The crush part. Everything else I just said to gauge your reaction." Mabel giggled.

"You're evil." Pacifica whispered,"I have pressing matters to get to. Goodbye."

"Bye," Mabel smirked, as she turned off her phone.

* * *

"... and so I guess she got upset and took it out on you." Mabel said finally.

Dipper blinked,"You think PLATINUMPAZ, is Pacifica Northwest." Mabel nodded. Dipper bit his lip as he snickered, before laughing out loud,"You're serious, right? I mean, she probably has never even seen a game controller!" He then put his hand on his hip,"I can see it now,'Like, I wouldn't be caught dead playing a dork's game! Give me chess or golf any day!'" He shook his head as his laughter died down,"Add on to that, you're also assuming that she's jealous that I'm crushing on someone other than her! Why would she!? She's smart, pretty, almost-rich, and confident! I'm a dork, an introvert, and I have noodle arms!" He emphasized this by wiggling his arms in front of himself,"She wouldn't be into a guy like me!"

"I wouldn't know..." Mabel sang,"She did hug you, twice."

"Those... those were different. Totally platonic, non-romantic hugs that I totally didn't enjoy." Dipper said with a frown.

"Sure." Mabel stood on her heels,"Bet you ten bucks I'm right!"

"You're on!" Dipper ran to his computer and began to type to PLATINUMPAZ.

PINE_TREE64: Who are you anyway?

PLATINUMPAZ: Find out at the tournament.

Dipper gasped,"Wait, she's coming to the tournament!?"

* * *

This revelation only strengthened the boy's resolve. He continued to train, even resorting to doing his homework with one hand, and gaming with the other. He watched several videos of tournaments to strategize.

Luckily, his dad and Mabel made sure to play training music as he did so. It always made him pumped.

The days went by quickly until the tournament began...

* * *

They rode in the family car, Mabel and Mr. Pines both wore cheerleader outfits and pom-poms in preparation.

Mrs. Pines, a woman with long brown hair, sighed,"How did I end up marrying you?"

"You couldn't resist my manly charms!? Now come on, let's cheer Dipper on!" Mr. Pines looked to the back,"I know you're gonna knock 'em dead!"

"Honey, you're driving!" Mrs. Pines shouted as he took his eyes off the road.

"Oh, relax, it was only for two seconds! Now come on, the stadium is coming right up!" Mr. Pines grinned.

Dipper narrowed his eyes in determination. He cracked his knuckles, and adjusted his hat,"I'm ready." he said as the car stopped, allowing the family to get out of the car, and head towards the registration area.

Dipper went to sign up, and as he began signing his name, he noticed

"PLATINUMPAZ, Name: Unknown."

It was written above his own space. Dipper bit his lip as he wrote down his name. He turned and headed to where his dad and sister were attempting to convince his mom to wear a cheerleader outfit. Then he was stopped by a presence. He spun and saw a girl his age. She wore a red vest, a white t-shirt, jeans, and had a red cap with a metal plate adorning her head. One thing Dipper noticed was that while he could see her blonde hair in a ponytail shooting through the cap, he couldn't catch a glimpse of her eyes.

"Hello, Pine." The girl said, in a somewhat gravelly voice. It was fake, Dipper realized, but he didn't plan on asking about it.

"Platinum." Dipper narrowed his eyes,"So, we finally meet face to face."

"Yes, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Platinum smirked. There was something familiar about those lips, Dipper thought. Platinum continued,"Ready to be beaten?"

Dipper let out a chuckle,"I should be saying that to you, honey. You see, I've been practicing since we last fought, and I've been getting better." He frowned,"Though when we last fought, you used Duck for some reason."

Platinum gulped,"Yes, I was in a... bad mood that day."

"I bet." Dipper sighed,"Because of that match, my sister seems to think you're my friend Pacifica Northwest. But I think she's too prissy to be here."

Platinum snarled under her breath,"Too priss-" Platinum stopped herself,"Whatever gave your sister that idea?"

Dipper giggled,"She thinks Pacifica got mad and jealous of this one girl I had a crush on and took it out on me." He shook his head," I mean, what would she see in me?"

"Maybe because you're heroic, sweet, and funny." Platinum muttered,"But I think your sister just has an active imagination." She turned,"I'll see you inside, Pines."

"You too, Platinum," Dipper said. And then he sighed,"Oh, god, I'm gonna have to give Mabel that ten bucks, aren't I?"

* * *

And so the tournament began. Dipper went through the ranks, going through each opponent of varying skills. He smirked as he watched Platinum do the same. His family kept on cheering him on. Fortunately, his dad was forced to wear a normal outfit, leaving Mabel the only cheerleader.

Finally, the last match came up between him and Platinum. The audience began to file in, Dipper's Mom began to rub his shoulders,"Now sweetie, don't be too mad if you lose."

"He's not gonna lose." Mr. Pines said,"He's gonna win because Pines don't quit!"

"Yeah!" Mabel shouted, and the four of them began to chant,"Pines, Pines, Pines!"

The pumped-up teenager ran up to the stage as his screen name of PINE_TREE64 was said, before the name of PLATINUMPAZ.

Dipper walked up to the stage, his hands in his pockets. Platinum did the same and stared at him. The two stared for what felt like minutes, before picking up their controllers.

They picked their mains and started the match.

The battle raged on, both players were practically even. Both fighters on screen matched each other blow for blow. Dipper won one match, and Platinum won another, leaving one round left.

Dipper cracked his knuckles and adjusted his hat.

Platinum cracked her neck, and tipped her own hat, allowing Dipper to catch a glimpse of her blue eyes.

The round began, with Suggessica running in at full force, beating down Rumble. Dipper wiped the sweat from his brow and attempted to get a few hits in, but to no avail, as the life bar became a small sliver. He watched as Suggessica started up her Ultra Attack. This made Dipper grin,"Big mistake."

Dipper proceeded to have Rumble parry each and every kick Sugessica threw at him, even doing a little jump to block one kick just to show off. As soon as he could, Dipper had Rumble punch his opponent, before doing an uppercut, and then a series of spin kicks, depleting Suggessica's health completely, much to Platinum's shock.

The announcer shouted,"KO!" much to the cheers of the audience behind them. Dipper raised up his arms in victory, before being given his new trophy.

* * *

Dipper and his family walked out of the stadium, prize in hand. Dipper's eyes then spotted Platinum staring out to the distance, her hands laying on the railing. Dipper raised his hands to stop his parents and Mabel. He walked up closer to her,"Good game."

Platinum turned to him,"... Yeah, you too. You really got me with that last one." She stood up to face him,"Dipper, there's something I need to tell you."

"You're Pacifica," Dipper said plainly.

Pacifica removed her hat, shaking her hair loose,"Oh come on, at least let me do the dramatic reveal first!"

Dipper sighed as Mabel ran up to him. He handed his sister ten bucks,"Yeah when we had that conversation before the tournament, I was mainly saying things to gauge your reaction to see if you were Pacifica."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, looking at Mabel. Mabel waved,"Hi!"

Dipper tapped his foot on the ground,"So... when were you into video games?"

Pacifica sighed,"For a lot longer than you'd think. You see, when I was little, I one time wandered away from my parents, all the way to an arcade. Now, I didn't know what to do at first, until I decided to try out some of the games there. When I did, I found that I enjoyed them a lot. Of course, Mom and Dad didn't approve, so I couldn't play in the arcade anymore," She then smirked,"At least, not when they're looking." She put her cap on,"I managed to use my allowance to get myself some games and just play whenever I could. I also used my little disguise here to go back to the arcade, and get the high scores." She grinned,"Not going to lie, I did take some pleasure in beating yours, Dipper."

Dipper frowned,"Of course you did." His expression softened,"So, you've kind of hid this part of yourself?"

"Yeah." Pacifica sighed,"I don't like to admit it in public, but I'm kind of a geek. I've written fanfiction, argued on forums, and wrote at least 2 walkthroughs."

Dipper smiled,"Well, you shouldn't be ashamed to admit it! I think this shows that there's more to you than your popularity and looks!"

Pacifica blushed,"You think so?" She moved her hand to the back of her neck.

Dipper leaned in,"Yep," A smile came to his face,"In fact, I'd love to play games online with you some more." They stared into each other's eyes.

They then frowned as Mabel leaned in with her shipping smile. Dipper proceeded to push her out of the way,"So... while you're still here, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Pacifica smiled,"As long as you get me something deep fried, I'm game." She took him by the hand and walked with him.

Mabel got up and grinned,"EEEEE" she hopped up and down

Mr. Pines sighed happily as he stood with his wife,"We'll be grandparents in no time."

Mrs. Pines shook her head,"I think it's a little early for that."

"I want to be an aunt so bad!" Mabel shouted.

"By the way, were you jealous?" Dipper asked with a smug smile as they walked into the horizon.

Pacifica blushed and then muttered under her breath," No I wasn't, idiot..."

* * *

 **A/N: This idea came to me after reading the Schmeb-You-Unlock on Pacifica.**

 **Platinum's outfit is based on Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury.**

 **And Duck Devilin is based on both Akuma from Street Fighter and Geese Howard from Fatal Fury.**

 **Dipper's victory in the tournament is actually based off of an actual EVO match.**


End file.
